Shot for the heart
by lolwolf7
Summary: based right after des nups. Shawn and Juliet are in a terrible fight and Shawn gets shot during a case. How will the everyone react? who shot Shawn? Will Juliet take him back? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Shawn couldn't stand not being with Juliet any more. After she found out that he wasn't psychic the fight broke both her heart and his own. He needed her back but this time she was determined and he didn't know what to do. He was now on a case with Carlton and Jules and they were checking out some abandoned warehouse. Right now he didn't care about the case or the money he thought that if he could get some time with Jules alone then he could maybe win her back but so far it wasn't working. Even lassie was trying to help, when they entered the warehouse he left them alone and searched another room. They were standing at the entrance of a room

"Shawn stay here and stay out of the way we don't need you screwing this case up" Juliet said with disgust in her voice. He looked down not able to meet her cold gaze.

"Don't think I'll just give up on you, I love yo-"

"Don't even try anymore you destroyed my trust the second you uttered the first lie."

Shawn felt like hitting the wall or screaming but he had to stay calm he couldn't let people think he could get hurt not after the accident.

"Fine I promise I'll stay here."

"Like your word matters to me anymore." That comment was the worst thing for him to hear from her. He felt all alone worse than when he shot and abducted by the two thieves. He just leaned ageist the wall and sulked to himself. That's when he saw it, a man walked in the room from a different entrance and he had a gun.

Juliet turned and saw the man and tried to grab her own gun but he was faster and had his gun pointed at her.

"Carlton I need some backup!" she yelled and Shawn could already hear him running but he knew the help would be too late. He made a split second decision and ran to Juliet.

He got there just as the man pulled the trigger. He saw the shock on Juliet's face. He looked into beautiful eyes and couldn't help but smile. If he died then he would die a happy man and at least the last thing he would see was something beautiful. It was the last thing he thought before the bullet entered his chest and he crumpled to the floor in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet was mad at Shawn but most of all she was hurt. She loved Shawn but she didn't think he loved her back. She felt used and worthless so she took out her anger on Shawn. She was so angry at Shawn that when she left him and went into the main room of the warehouse she forgot to check the room. She heard the footsteps before she saw the man. She went for her gun but it was too late he had his draw and aimed at her chest.

She wasn't scared she had a bullet proof vest on but she called Carlton for help but he would be too late he was already pulling the trigger.

Someone jumped in front of her at the last possible second; she looked at his face and saw it was Shawn. A thousand things ran through her mind at once. 'Why would he do that' 'why is he smiling' but thing that scared he the most was 'would he live'.

Juliet saw the blood start to seep into his shirt and then his knees gave out and he fell to the ground a pool of blood quickly formed around the wound. She crouched and put presser to the wound trying to keep Shawn alive. Lassiter was a second behind the shot and emptied his clip into the dirt bag that shot Shawn.

Juliet started crying as she watched Shawn start to speak but no words would come out but after a few failed attempts he finally spoke.

* * *

He was on the ground bleeding but it didn't matter because he just heard gun shots and Juliet was crouching next to him, tears in her eyes. He tried to talk but his chest burned so much that it was almost impossible but he kept trying. Juliet's face was twisted in pain and Shawn thought she had been shot.

"J-Jules are you ok?" his voice quivered but at least he could speak.

"Yes Shawn of course"

"I need to tell you something, Juliet I love and since the first day I saw you I knew that I you were the one I wanted to marry and I am so sorry that I lied to you but I was backed into a corner and then when I got out of that corner I realized that I loved doing what I do and I loved being with you. I'm probably dying and I just want you to know" Shawn stopped it was getting even harder to speak and the light in the room was fading. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I wish I hadn't lied to you but if lying to you meant I could be with you than I honestly would have done it again." He was getting very tired and he could barely stay awake he only managed to say three words "I love you" and with those final words he closed his eyes and let go.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlton kept firing even though the bullets were long gone. He still felt the burning anger and didn't know what to do with it. He looked around the room not caring about the dead body on the floor with six bullet holes in him. The detective looked around and saw his partner crouching on the ground with blood all over her shirt and Shawn lying on his back in a pool of blood. He called an ambulance and before he could think he told them that a detective was down. She was crying and Shawn was saying something all he heard was "I love you" and then the snaky psychic went limp.

Juliet was frozen in shock for a few seconds and then she tried to shake Shawn awake but it wasn't working. In the distance he could hear the ambulance coming. The sound seemed to snap Juliet out of her shock and she started to apply CPR to Shawn.

When the paramedics arrived they had to pull Juliet off Shawn's body. As thy pushed her away Carlton caught his partner before she collapsed. Juliet broke down and sobbed into his shoulder and they stayed that way for a few minutes. Carlton even shed a tear for Shawn as he told Juliet that Shawn wouldn't let a gunshot wound keep him away from her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shawn? Shawn! Shawn! No wake up please don't leave me I need you!" Juliet begged to Shawn's prone body. It was no use he wasn't waking up, so Juliet did the one thing that she was trained to do in a situation like this, CPR. She kept it up until the paramedics came and dragged her away from Shawn. She collapsed into someone's shoulder and just cried and begged god not to take Shawn away from her. After a few minutes she looked up into the persons face and saw that it was her partner Carlton.

"Why did he have to jump in front of me like that?" she asked.

"I think that Shawn didn't want to see you get hurt. He really loves you and even though I don't know what happened between you two I can see that he is truly sorry. He is a good man, and if you ever tell anyone that I said this I will deny it. Look right now you should go to the hospitable with Shawn, I'll even drive you and don't worry about the case I will be running point and find out what was going on here" and with those words of encouragement Juliet drove to the hospitable with her partner hoping that Shawn would pull through.


	5. Chapter 5

Carlton sped through the traffic lights with his siren blaring. He was speeding to the hospital with Juliet in the passenger seat. They were chasing the ambulance with Shawn in it hoping beyond hope that he would live. Lassiter was even missing the psychic and felt that if he died Juliet would never be the same again.

He glanced at his partner to see how she was holding up. She was sitting still staring out the window her face still streaked with tears. She probably felt like her world was crashing down in front of her eyes. He had felt the same way after his divorce, but now he was happily married with a convict.

They arrive at the hospital and raced to the front desk worried about what they would hear.

"SBPD were here about a patient, Shawn Spencer, he arrived with a gunshot wound about ten minutes ago." Juliet said masking the sadness she felt. The woman looked down at the computer and typed in the name.

"Oh, he is in surgery right now and it might take a few hours."

"It's ok we can wait" he said as he brought Juliet to some chairs in the corner of the room. When he was sure that she was ok he took out his cell phone and called Henry and then Gus and told them briefly what happened. He then returned and sat next to his partner.

"I don't want to leave you alone here so I'll wait until he gets out of surgery then I'll go work on the case."

"Thank you for everything I am lucky to have a partner like you" those simple words touched Carlton deeply and he was overjoyed but he didn't let that emotion betray him so he just gave a nod in reply.

It was quiet but soon it was broken by Henry storming into the waiting room yelling

"Carlton what the hell happened to my son!" he looked the angry man in the eye

"Calm down he's in surge right now and if you sit down and be quiet then I will tell you what happened" Henry sat down next to Juliet and Gus, who walked in while henry was yelling, sat next him.

Juliet told them what happened and in the part where Shawn jumped in front of her, a few tears slid down her face but she continued until the very end. There was silence again and it stretched until a doctor came in the room. They were the only people in the room so he was for them. Juliet tensed up and Gus started crying already saying something about being a sympathetic crier.

"I'm guessing you're here for Shawn spencer right?" they all nodded to afraid to speak.

"Well he's out of surgery and he will most likely live if you want you can go see him now but only one at a time."

"I'll go first since I'm going to be leaving to work on the case" Carlton said before any could speak. Everyone was shocked but they let him go.

When he entered the room he was shocked to see Shawn. He was connected to countless machines and was very pale. Lassiter was had never seen him so still even when he was napping in the precinct he would fidget. He walked over to the bed and knelt down.

"Shawn, thank you for keeping O'Hara safe when I couldn't I would never have forgiven myself if she got hurt. Any man who would jump in front of a bullet to save the person he loves is a good one I'm just sorry you got hurt." He listened to the beeping from the heart monitor it seemed to be the only thing that was actually moving and the only proof that Shawn was alive. "But why did you jump in front of her when she had a bullet proof vest? Was there something you knew that we didn't?" he asked the question to himself more that Shawn.

With that he got up and left the room. When he got back to the others he told them to brace themselves and before they could ask any questions he left.

When he got to the station everyone was asking him questions about Shawn it was the last straw with everything that had been going so he reacted the only way he knew how.

"**EVERYONE SHUT UP!**" he looked at the shocked faces around him and sighed "Yes Shawn has been shot, but right now the only way we can help is by figuring out why he was shot so go do your jobs!"

He walked over to his desk and sat down looking over the shooter's possessions. Nothing important so he turned his attention to the gun. Something was off about it and he couldn't tell what it was. He looked at the bullets and couldn't restraint a gasp because these were no ordinary bullets they were special, they were made to go through bullet proof vests. This was no regular killer he was a cop killer.

"What is it?" a voice asked from behind. He turned and saw chief Vick with a concerned look on her face.

"These bullets are designed to go through a bullet proof vest if Shawn hadn't gotten in the way then Juliet would have died."

"Dammit, let's get a name for this son of a bitch!" she yelled. "And go update Juliet" he nodded and left. When he got to the interrogation room he called.

"Hello?"

"It's Lassiter we have an update for you."

"Great what is it?"

"The man who shot Shawn had special bullets that are designed to go through bullet proof vests."

"You mean I would have died if Shawn hadn't..." she let the sentence trail off.

"Jules?" another voice entered the conversation.

"Shawn?!" he and Juliet asked in Unison.

"Look I have to go" she said and before he could respond she hung up.

Carlton ran into the main room of the station.

"Everybody Shawn just woke up!"


	6. Chapter 6

She tentatively entered the room worried about what she would see. It was a bright white room and in the middle of it was a bed with Shawn. He was very pale and his hair, which was usually messed up just enough to look good, looked like a rat's nest. His face that was usually pasted with a grin was now emotionless. The thing that scared her the most was that he was so still. He was always so happy and full of life he just seemed ageless but now it seemed that his days were limited. She felt mad, mad about why he got shot for her when she would have lived, mad about having been lied to, but most of all she was mad that she was helpless and couldn't do anything to help him. Why had she fallen in love with a liar who seemed to think that everything was a joke? She couldn't look at him any more so she left forcing herself not to cry.

When she got back to the waiting room Henry went to go see his son and left her and Gus alone. She needed to talk to someone and Gus was always a good listener and mediator so she decided to ask him.

"Why did Shawn lie to me?" Gus looked surprised but decided to tell her.

"He was leaving a lot of tips on the police tip line and Lassie though that he was a part of some of the crimes so he brought him in for questioning and as you know when Lassie makes up his mind on something almost nothing can change it, so the only way Shawn could think of getting out of going to jail was to pretend to be psychic. The chief gave him a case to test his skills and after that he decided that he loved it so he kept working with the SBPD."

"When I found out he was lying he laughed it off like he laughs everything off like our relationship was a joke." As she said that Gus got a sad look on his face and was quiet, it took him a few minutes to finally speak up.

"When we were kids we had a friend named Bobby, he was bullied a lot and the only times he would cheer up was when Shawn acted like a goof ball. He committed suicide when he was only twelve and it scared us both. He left a letter and wrote it to Shawn. We both memorized it with in a day

_Dear Shawn,_

_ Thank you for always making me laugh when I was sad it's a good trait and you should never lose it. You stood up for me when the bullies would come and made it easier to live. I have one request for you, never let anyone know your truly hurt laugh it off it that's what killed me I was never able to laugh it off and I don't want it to kill you or Gus. Live on and help others._

_ Best wishes,_

_ Bobby" _

"So when he's hurt" she started but Gus interrupted

"He makes a joke or laughs it off that's his way of coping with his problems"

"I'm sorry, he never told me."

"We promised each other that we would never talk to anyone about it but I think you deserve some truth after what Shawn put you through." She was so glad someone was finally telling her some truth about Shawn that she hugged Gus and whispered "thank you"

After everybody took their turn seeing Shawn Henry and Gus decided that Juliet should stay with him for the night because she was a cop, and because Shawn would want to see her face before anyone else's so she was sitting in his room watching his chest rise and fall with every breath.

She had been there for an hour when she got a call from her partner. She was glad he called she hated the silence because in it she was able to relive every second of the shooting. She answered

"Hello?"

"It's Lassiter we have an update for you." She was glad to hear his voice.

"Great what is it?"

"The man who shot Shawn had special bullets that are designed to go through bullet proof vests." Everything seemed to stop at that second.

"You mean I would have died if Shawn hadn't..." she couldn't finish the statement. Shawn had saved her life but because of that he might lose his own. There was silence on the phone it was only broken by someone else joining in.

"Jules?" It was Shawn he was awake and speaking and the first thing that he said was her name.

"Shawn?!" she heard Carlton say it at the same time as her.

"Look I have to go" she wouldn't be able to handle a conversation between both Carlton and Shawn so she hung up. Shawn was sitting up and looking at her with tears in his eyes.

"Juliet?! Wake up you can't die you just can't!" he was practically screaming now and Juliet saw that his eyes were unfocused he wasn't awake he was having a nightmare.

"I'm so sorry, I tried to jump in front of you but I was too late" She ran over to him and grabbed his hand. He was dreaming about the shooting except she had been the one that was shot.

"No Shawn I-I lived you saved me I'm here for you everything is ok" she was crying too but didn't care Shawn was scared and needed her. He was struggling trying to get up.

"Why did it have to be her she was helping people and I am just a waste, why her?!" nurses were rushing in trying to restrain Shawn. He was wrestling with them when a doctor gave Shawn some medicine that seemed to be putting him to sleep.

"The only thing I love is gone" he said before he slipped back into sleep. She looked at Shawn's face it was so peaceful the only proof of what just happened was the tears that were streaked across his cheeks.

"He'll be asleep for the next few hours maybe you should go home and sleep." The doctor said in a gentle voice.

"No, I want to help him but I can't I don't know what to do." She felt defeated Shawn had saved her and now she couldn't help him.

"Maybe you could read him a book it might help with the nightmares." The doctor was really trying to help her and she decided to take his advice. Shawn loved mystery novels so she decided to go get one from his apartment.

Juliet and Gus drove there in the blueberry. When they opened the door to his apartment they saw it was empty expect for boxes and a letter on one of them. She walked over and saw it was addressed to her so she carefully opened it.

_Dear Juliet,_

_ Meet me in front of the psych office at midnight if you will still give me a chance but if not I will leave Santa Barbra and give up on working with the police. You won't have to deal with me anymore and I won't try to win you back. This is your decision and whatever you decide I will go with. I understand if you don't come I lied to you and I shouldn't have done that._

_ Shawn_

He would have left everything behind just for her and Juliet realized that if Shawn hadn't been shot she would have let him leave. So much can change in a few hours and now she felt determined to help Shawn get through this. She handed Gus the letter and started to look through the boxes until she found his books. She picked the one that Shawn was always trying to get her to read. When she looked at Gus again she saw him crying still staring at the letter.

"When he wakes up I'm going to tell him that I want him to stay here." She said and meant it he was one of the few people she felt safe around and she couldn't lose him.

They drove back to the hospitable in silence and when she got to Shawn's room she started to read the book out loud to him. It was all she could do for the time being and she just hoped that it was enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Juliet was on the ground in a pool of blood when Shawn got there. He was scared but he had to see if she was alive.

"Jules?" he asked. She didn't move

"Juliet?! Wake up you can't die you just can't! I'm so sorry, I tried to jump in front of you but I was too late" he was hugging her still form but then someone was pulling him away from her he struggled against it but he was too weak

"Why did it have to be her she was helping people and I am just a waste, why her?! The only thing I love is gone" he turned and saw Lassiter holding him back with an angry look on his face.

"It's all your fault" he yelled "if you hadn't lied then she would still be alive! It should be you laying there dead not her!" soon his face changed into his father's.

"You are a failure Shawn you should have been faster!" the face changed again but this time to Juliet. She was very pale and blood covered her chest she had a hurt expression on her face.

"Why did you let me die I thought you loved me?" She asked in a small voice.

"Juliet I tried to take to the bullet for you but-"

"But what Shawn you let me die and nothing you do will change that!" she was suddenly very angry. "Tomorrow I will still be dead and every one will hate you for it! You're just going to run away like a little boy do you think that Gus will still be friends with you when you wake up? No he hates you just like everything else!"

"Please stop" he begged. She glared at him and then slapped him in the face.

* * *

He woke up in a dark room He didn't bother looking around no one would be there for him after what happened.

"I'm so sorry I didn't save you Jules everyone was right I am a failure." He said to himself.

"Shawn?" a voice next to him asked. He turned and saw Juliet sitting right next to his bed with a book in her lap. He was so relived she was alive that he started crying.

"You're alive! How did you survive you were shot in the heart? I saw you die! Who cares? Your alive that's all that matters." He reached over and hugged her. As he did so several items tore out of his arm but he didn't care, Juliet was alive. He just cried into her shoulder telling her how much he loved her. They stayed embraced for a moment but the room was soon flooded with nurses and doctors. They were pulling him down on the bed and Jabbing his arm with pointy things (he has a strong distaste for all things that are pointy) and worst of all he couldn't she Juliet any more.

"Juliet!" he called out trying to fight against the hands. It was just like his last time he was being torn away from Juliet.

"Shawn I'm ok just relaxes I'm right here." She called out in a calm tone he still couldn't see her but he relaxed and let his arm be stabbed with what felt like needles. After what felt like hours the nurses and doctors started to clear out. He was able to see Juliet again and only one doctor stayed behind. She walked over and he held her hand not willing to let her be taken away from him again.

"I was so scared that I lost you again" he said as he looked into her worried eyes.

"Shawn what happened?" she asked.

"You don't remember that you were shot? Well you were I saw it and I tried to jump in front of you but I was a second too late. You were just lying on the ground not moving I thought you were dead. I even tried to wake you up but nothing worked. Lassie finally had to pull me away and he told me it was all my fault and it was if I hadn't lied to you than you never would have been shot." He was crying again "I'm so sorry I never wanted you to get hurt. The next thing that happened was my dad yelling at me saying that I was a failure. And finally it was your except it wasn't you, it was you corps asking why I let you die and told me that everyone hated me because of it." He looked up and saw Juliet was crying and shaking her head.

"Shawn you were the one who was shot. You jumped in front of me at the last second and got shot saving my life everything else was just a dream. You were still awake while you were bleeding out and the first thing you asked was if I was ok. Even when you were dying you put me first." As she spoke all the memories from the shooting came back.

"You looked like you were in pain and I was afraid that you had been shot" he said and she shook her head again.

"I'm fine, it was you we were worried about."

"Aww was lassie worried about me?" she smiled and nodded

"Yep he was even the first to visit you after you got out of surgery." he was shocked because usually he was always asking him to leave. Shawn saw the doctor was still in the room.

"Hey doc is there a security camera in the room that I can look at?" he shook his head but then asked him a question

"How is your chest feeling?" at the mention of his chest it started burning and he squeezed his eyes shut as he grasped at it.

"Not very good now that you mention it you got any pain medication for it or am I stuck with glucose again?"

"I'll go get some more for you" and with that he walked off. He leaned back against the pillows and relaxed a bit still not letting go of Juliet's hand.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, there is no excuse for what I did, and I understand if you want me to leave forever." He kept his eyes closed not wanting to look her in the eye. He was expecting harsh words, even a slap but what Juliet actually did. All he felt was her lips on his own and he instantly forgot about the pain in his chest. It was over as quickly as it started and he opened his eyes to look at her. She had a sad smile on her face.

"I was angry at you but when you put your life on the line just to keep me safe I made the choice to forgive you but you have to face your problems with me not just laugh them off ok?" she was looking at him very seriously and he nodded, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"I love you Jules."

"I love you too." Juliet then opened her book and started reading to him; she had brought his favorite book. Soon his limbs started to feel like lead and his head started throbbing

"Where is that doctor with that medicine?" he asked when his chest started feeling like it was getting tighter. Juliet looked up she seemed very concerned.

"Shawn he brought it in ten minutes ago you even had a conversation about how pineapple could be used for medicine, you don't remember?" he couldn't respond because he couldn't breathe. All he could do was listen to Juliet screaming for help before he blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**this is just a quick chapter to get you by until the next one( which will be longish) oh and thanks for all the comments and views thank for supporting my first story!**

Carlton was going to the hospital to see Shawn now that he had woken up, but as he walked down the hall to his room doctors were sprinting past him and someone was screaming. He instantly recognized it as Juliet's. It was a scream he had only heard once before, when Shawn was dying in her arms. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to hear that scream ever again. For a second he was frozen in shock.

He ran into the Shawn's room, easily outrunning the doctors, and saw Juliet holding Shawn's hand while he was having what looked to be a seizer. Juliet was still screaming for anyone to help Shawn. Carlton was frozen in place as he watched Shawn flail around. Juliet looked so scared and tried to move so the doctors could get to him but Shawn wasn't letting go of her hand. Then he went still, too still. The only thing he could hear was the heart rate monitor flat lining.


	9. Chapter 9

Juliet watched in horror as Shawn struggled to breathe. He looked like a scared child, his eyes pleading for help. Before she knew it she was screaming for help asking anyone to save him. When the doctors ran in she tried to move out of the way but Shawn was holding her as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. He went limp and then her entire world flat lined.

She couldn't move she just stared at his face pain and fear still written on it. She was now the one on holding on to his hand for dear life. She was soon pulled away as they started using shock on him to restart his heart.

She stood in the background and just watching as they tried to revive Shawn. Suddenly she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Lassiter. He was always there for her when she needed him most.

"Why dose this keep happening do him?" she asked tear pouring down her face.

"I don't know but we'll find out together" he said as she cried into Lassiter's shoulder. Suddenly she heard it, a sound she thought she would never hear again, Shawn's heartbeat. Soon another one followed and then another and another. His heart was beating again but Shawn was looking terrible, his face was covered in sweat and he was bright red.

The doctors were discussing what medicine to give him when Juliet realized that Henry and Gus didn't know what was going on.

"We have to tell Henry and Gus," she mumbled and her partner looked up

"You stay here I'll call them and then I'll call the chief and bring her up to date" and then she was alone. She looked back to the doctors and saw them putting in another IV bag. Then one walked over to her it was the same one that told her to read to Shawn.

"What happened to him?" she asked her voice full of concern.

"It seems that he was poisoned and if you hadn't been there when he started having a seizer then he would have died. The poison is pretty easy to combat but he might not wake up, in the end it comes down to his will to live."

"So after all he's gone through he still might not make it?" she asked, her entire body felt numb.

"Yes, the only thing we can't figure out is how he was poisoned." He muttered the last part to himself. Lassiter walked in as he said this with a confused look on his face.

"Spencer was poisoned? Could it have been done in the hospitable?" he asked the doctor.

"No this type takes about ten hours to get through the system."

"Ten hours that's about when Spencer was shot, dammit the bullets must have been laced with poison." Ten hours Juliet looked at her watch it was one in the morning! She was so worried that she didn't notice the time. She suddenly felt exhausted she hadn't slept well in the nights since she found out the truth and now it seemed to all be catching up on her at once. The room was starting to spin and before she knew it she was falling and everything went black.

* * *

Carlton saw Juliet swaying slightly and she looked pale. He caught her as she fell and set her in a nearby chair. The doctor gave her a quick check up. The concern melted from his face as he worked.

"She's just sleep deprived let her sleep and she will be ok."

"Ok" he sighed as the doctor left the room. He sat in the silence for a minuet listening to Shawn's heartbeat.

"Juliet please don't leave me!" He looked up in surprise trying to find who spoke. His eyes landed on Shawn who was moving and struggling to get up in bed. Carefully Lassiter dragged Juliet's chair next to Shawn's bed and gently placed her hand on Shawn's. Shawn grabbed it and calmed down, his features relaxing he mumbled to himself and finally became silent.

Lassiter left and walked to the waiting room as he did he called the chief, and once you got past the curse words and threats to shoot any accomplices, she sounded concerned.

He planned to intercept Henry and get him to calm down before he had to bring him to the station for disturbing the peace.

"This is going to be like defusing a bomb with three seconds left." He murmured to himself as he sat in the silence.

Soon Henry came storming in yelling "Carlton how dare you let Shawn get poisoned on your watch! Back in my day we actually protected victims and made sure that they were safe. You shouldn't have let him out of sight. How does someone get poisoned at a hospital? I thought that he would be safe here especially with two cops as friends." He was starting to quiet down and he saw a side of Henry he had never seen before his fatherly side. "I can't lose him again he is the only family I have left and I just got him back." Tears were welling up in the old detective's eyes. He stayed silent knowing how much pride the older man had.

"Look, Shawn is stable now and under watch. The doctors are taking tests to make sure that there is no other poison in his system. He can have visitors but I will not let you go storming off to him in the condition that you're in now." Carlton said in a calm tone. Henry closed his eyes and took in a few deep breaths. He opened his eyes and looked around realizing that someone was missing.

"Where is Juliet? I thought she would be the first to be here."

"She passed out after Shawn had his seizers and is now asleep on a chair next to him. It seems that all the stress from work and what happened finally caught up to her." Henry nodded and they all walked to Shawn's room.

* * *

**how long should Shawn be in the comma? post a review telling me. thanks for all the reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the last chapter so i hope you all enjoy it. sorry about the delay i had state tests going on and by the time i got home i was to tired to do anything. this was my first story and i want to thank everyone who supported me, so thank you!**

Juliet woke up to her cell phone ringing. She was in on her bed still dressed in the clothes she was wearing yesterday. She put reached over to wake Shawn up but only grasped empty air. She sighed, Shawn groggily she reached for her phone and checked the caller id, it was Lassiter.

"Hello?" she mumbled as she sat up.

"O'Hara, there's some news on Shawn. He woke up and is about to go into surgery, you should come down to the hospital." For a second she thought that Lassiter sounded excited but she rejected the idea.

"Why does he need surgery? Is something wrong?" she was very worried now.

"I don't know, the doctors won't tell us," her partner said.

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can. Call me if anything changes." She managed to say before she hung up the phone. She took a shower in record time, changed into fresh clothes, and downed a bagel as she drove to the hospital all the while worrying about Shawn and praying that he would be ok.

She finally arrived and raced to the waiting room hoping that she made it before his surgery started.

"Juliet, you made it. How are you?" Gus asked from as he walked over.

"I'm just worried about Shawn." She answered truthfully, he gave a sad smile.

"Same here." They made their way to the same seats they had sat in the first time they were here. Lassiter was pacing back and forth with Henry both of them muttering threats and curse words under their breath. Lassiter looked up as she sat down next to Gus.

"Good O'Hara you made It here, there's still no news on how Shawn's condition." As if on cue a doctor walked towards them with a grim look on his face. She gasped as she recognized the face, it was the doctor who was treating Shawn and he was looking directly at her. She elbowed Gus, not taking her eyes off the doctor.

"Hey what was that for... OH MY GOD!" Gus burst into tears and everyone in the room was staring at him.

"Get yourself together Guster." Lassiter barked at Gus as the doctor walked over to them. The doctor closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Shawn is going to need surgery but his chances of surviving are," he paused "very low, but if he doesn't get it then he will die. He has decided to get the surgery and has requested," he looked down at piece of paper in his hand, "Burton Guster." Gus looked up the surprise clearly written on his face.

"Ok." He got up and walked with the doctor to Shawn's room. After ten minutes he returned sobbing. He left hospitable without telling them what was going on and the doctor didn't come back. After an hour he returned with a huge box and carried it in the direction of Shawn's room. A few minutes later he returned to sit with them.

"Guster what's going on?" Lassiter demanded. Through the tears Gus stammered

"I promised not to tell." He didn't look so good so now one pressed the matter any further. After another hour of silence the doctor walked in the room. Everyone ran to him bombarding him with questions and demanding answers.

The doctor held up his hand to stop the flow of questions. "Shawn survived the surgery," he paused letting them have their small moment of happiness, "but there were some complications and, well, we had to bandage his face. He requested to have you come visit him after the surgery." He looked directly at her as he spoke. She nodded and the doctor led her down the hallway to Shawn's room.

They stopped at the door and the doctor started to speak again. "Shawn didn't want you to watch when the bandages were removed. So, will you face the wall and not turn around until I tell you to?" the request seemed odd but she nodded and to her surprise the doctor smiled.

He opened the door and Juliet walked in but what she saw almost made her cry. Shawn was lying in bed but she couldn't even tell if it was Shawn. His face was covered in bandages with a breathing tube protruding from it.

"It's time to remove the bandages." she followed Shawn's request and turned around and faced the window.

Suddenly there was a lot of noise and it sounded as if more people were entering the room. People were whispering in hushed tones but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Finally someone tapped her back and said

"You can turn around now Jules." She turned around at the familiar voice. Tears sprang to her eyes when she saw Shawn down on one knee with a small box in the palm of his hand. She looked around the room and saw a string Quartet of doctors and a mini Eiffel tower. The quartet started to play a beautiful song that lifted her heart. When she looked back at Shawn he gave her his big goofy grin.

"Juliet O'Hara you are the best thing that has happened to me and over the years I have grown to love you. That love has grown so strong that I can definitively say that I love you more than pineapple. You have made me want to become more mature and maybe get a more practical vehicle. The point is that you are the most important thing to me and I can't imagine life without you, will you marry me?" he reviled the ring and Juliet gasped at the ring. It was beautiful and encrusted in perfect little diamonds. "This was my grandmother's ring and I can't think of a better woman to give it to."

Juliet was now full out crying but she finally managed to speak

"Yes, Shawn a thousand times yes!" she saw Shawn's grin turn into the biggest smile that she had ever seen on him. Shawn gingerly placed the ring on her finger.

"It looks beautiful on you." He whispered before drawing her into a passionate kiss that rivaled the one they had in Canada. When they finally separated she smiled and whispered

"I Love you." Shawn whispered back into her ear

"I Love you more" she smiled

"Oh you want to make a competition of this do you?" he laughed as he picked her up and set her on the bed. She saw him wince and was instantly concerned.

"Shawn are you ok?" he gave her a devious smile and flopped down on the bed moaning.

"Oh woes' me I think I'm dying. The only thing that will save me is true loves kiss." He closed his eyes and puckered his lips. She laughed and leaned down and kissed him,

"Dose that work?" she noticed that the doctors had left the room.

" perfect, now let's cuddle!" they snuggled on the hospitable bed together before drifting off into sleep, holding each other as they dreamed of their future together.


End file.
